In order to effectively projection map onto complex objects, such as buildings, generally a large amount of data of the complex object must be gathered prior to designing the images to be projection mapped onto the complex object. For example, for buildings, a high-resolution scanning service (such as a laser scanner, a camera-projector screen-learning system, a traditional/manual site survey) may be used to obtain a model of the building; alternatively, a blue-print of the building may be used to obtain a model of the building, and/or a computer-aided design (CAD) model from the original construction of the building may be used. All of these may be expensive and/or time consuming to either obtain, or even use in projection mapping planning and/or previsualization, as associated files can be massive, requiring large processing overhead. Furthermore, such models generally include only minimal geographic references, for example, a measured Global Positioning System (GPC) point, a “North” vector, etc. Hence, in obtaining the models, often a geographic site survey must be performed to further determine projector placement and/or projector pose, which may also be time consuming and expensive.